


Broken Things

by kyl_ohno_ren



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oswald is still mayor just less criminal-y, Single Dad!Oswald, Teacher!Ed, cliches ahoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyl_ohno_ren/pseuds/kyl_ohno_ren
Summary: How typical, Oswald thinks bitterly. My wife is dead and my child’s teacher is attractive.Except it isn’t at all typical. Not really. Trudy comes home one day from school talking about how Mr. Nygma just left in the middle of the day and didn’t come back. Oswald decides his child’s education will not suffer and tracks down the wayward teacher only to find a nightmare come true. He needs help desperately and Oswald has a soft spot for broken things.





	

            This is the part Oswald has dreaded the most all summer. School is officially back in session and he can’t legally keep Trudy from going. He knows. He’s tried. Dent was absolutely no help at all.

            _“You’re the mayor, Oswald. Your kid has to go to school. Would Hannah really want her daughter to lose her father because he’s being mopey and doesn’t want to follow the law?”_

            Lawyers. Never trust them.

            Trudy, for the most part, looks totally fine. A little excited even. She isn’t the most popular but kids are nice to her because their parents tell them what will happen if they aren’t. Of course, Trudy is too young to realize that’s what’s going on. She’s that blissful age where she believe people are just genuinely _nice_ even though life has already tried to prove her wrong. By taking her mother. And her brother. She still has her father though and that’s enough.

            The two of them walk into the classroom flanked on either side by some of Oswald’s most trusted men. Part of him wants to leave them both there to watch over Trudy, but he knows he can’t. Dent already warned him off that. So it’s with a heavy heart Oswald looks around the tiny classroom filled with unruly heathens. Trudy seems so out of place among children her own age. While they’re running around wild and loud, Trudy stands with her hands clasped in front of her, big blue eyes taking in everything. She’s especially interested in the painting of a big green question mark on the far left wall.

            “Daddy,” she tugs on his sleeve once. “I think you should go now.”

            Logically Oswald knew that was coming. It still hurts to hear. Nevertheless he smiles adoringly at Trudy and kisses the top of her head. She takes that as dismissal and runs off to play with Barbara Gordon. The two of them became close over the summer while Barbara’s father Jim Gordon investigated the car crash. The two men became close as well but that’s neither here nor there at the moment. Especially since Oswald’s attention is quickly being captured by a man standing with a group of parents.

            He’s long and lanky with a clearly defined jawline and thick framed glasses. His hair is brown, combed and cut in way more befitting of a model than a teacher. Then again things were different when Oswald was in school. This man wouldn’t have even gotten an interview, let alone the job. Too handsome. There’s probably not a strict bone in the man’s body. Even if it is a nice body. The mayor scoffs and rolls his eyes at himself.

            _How typical,_ Oswald thinks bitterly. _My wife is dead and my child’s teacher is attractive_.

            As if sensing Oswald’s increasingly lewd thoughts the man excuses himself from the other parents and walks over. Oswald doesn’t miss the way the dark green button up stretches across the teacher’s shoulders and biceps when he offers a hand.

            “Hello, Mr. Mayor. My name is Edward Nygma and I’ll be your child’s teacher this year.” His voice is smooth like velvet. Oswald must look at the outstretched hand for a moment too long because Edward retracts it almost sadly. “I would like to offer my condolences for what happened this summer. If there’s anything I can do to make the school year go more smoothly don’t hesitate to ask.”

            Oswald hears the last word as ass and turns a deep shade of red. “That’s- that will be unnecessary Mr. Nygma but thank you. I would appreciate you keeping an eye on Trudy though. Social interaction isn’t exactly her forte. She’s a Cobblepot after all.” He laughs nervously, upset with just how idiotic that was. Now it sounds like he has no faith in his daughter. Nygma will think he’s some awful, overbearing parent.

            (Which would be true, but Nygma doesn’t need to know that.)

            Mr. Nygma smiles warmly. “It’s only kindergarten Mr. Mayor. And Trudy already seems to have a friend looking out for her.” He gestures to where Trudy and Barbara sit with a ton of Legos around them. A boy has joined them now. One Oswald doesn’t recognize. He presses his lips in a thin line.

            “Yes, Trudy and Barbara are inseparable these days.”

            “As inseparable as you and Commissioner Gordon?” Mr. Nygma ducks is head bashfully. “Forgive me that was over the line. I simply meant the two of you seem to be particularly close if the newspapers are to be trusted.”

            Oswald straightens up. “They aren’t. Have a lovely day Mr. Nygma. I’ll be back to pick up Trudy at one o’clock.”

            “School doesn’t end until two thirty.” He sounds… shocked. And with good reason. Most parents don’t pick up their children early on the first day of school.

            “She has an appointment.”

            Oswald leaves with that, trying to shake the image of Mr. Nygma away. It’s just a year. How horribly can things go?

 


End file.
